Don't stand so close to me please
by Lameotakugirl556
Summary: Marth has to stop his, butstalker from well, stalking so he gets help from peach bu it doesnt work out well...Marth/ness Slight Marth/peach


He had been, stalking me all week, ever since we helped each other battle, that small child had been watching me obsessively, asking me all these questions, if I had been against my better will I would have taken the chance…

But no! I had to stop him, so I got some help from, maybe not the smartest woman I knew, but definitely the one with the best advice.

Peach, I had to get her advice, so as I stepped into her room with a look of distress, and tired eyes, she immediately looked up at me from her book, wait, book?

"You actually read?" I asked her with a joking tone.

She ignored the joke and took the opportunity to have concern for me, in such a motherly way...

"What's wrong you look absolutely terrible!" She says in her high, almost melodic voice.

Sighing, I told her everything, all about Ness, earning gasps of surprise from her lips.

"Well I had no idea he swung that way!" I deadpanned at the fact that it was the only thing she cared about!

"How can you-Whatever, can you help me with it?"

She explained to me to just get it out, but I couldn't do that, he was just to nice, at least for his age…I had to be nicer…

"Ooh! How about you sing a ballad about your feelings? I saw it on TV!"

"Um, ok…"

So we planned everything, and hopefully it would work out well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ness~!" I spoke to him as if he was really smaller than he was, wasn't he like, 15 or something? Then again I'm 17…NO! don't let your mind stray like that Marth!

"But you have to wear this blindfold okay?" I continued, god I sounded like some kind of pervert, this was the reason that I couldn't b with a cute kid like him, too perverse, would be the phrase to describe my almost everyday thoughts.

As we walked through the hall, getting odd glares and sniggers from the boys, and some girls, those stupid girls…

Peach had planned everything out, some mash-up song she had seen on some TV show, Gleam or something along those lines, I had to sing, at least I had some lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat him down on a chair and removed the blindfold. He looked around and spotted peach, "Why's She here?" he inquired cocking his head to the side, in an annoyed fashion, ok It'll work calm down Marth, just calm the fuck down!

"Okay, U-um so T-this is a mash-up B-between, Young girl, and D-don't stand so close to me…" He looked surprised, but slightly pleased.

I was surprised he looked giddy..

"Ha! You like to sing? I've been in choir since I was seven!"

I was surprised, to say the least.

"U-um, Let's just get this over with." I pushed to seats out and the two, and they sat down, waiting for a show, a show to remember I bet..

I began to sing.

"_Young teacher, the subject, of school boy's fantasies, He wants him so badly, knows what h wants to be."_

Ness sat there watching me intently, with very real interest in his eyes.

"_With all the charms of a woman, you've kept the secret of your youth," _ Then I broke out into chorus

"_Don't stand! Don't stand so- Don't stand so close to me! Young boy you're out of your mind, your love for me is way out of line! Better run boy! You're much to young boy!"_

Maybe it was all working…I could see him looking slightly stunned, maybe he was finally getting it!

"_Temptation!"_

I was now enjoying myself, wait what?

_Frustration! So bad it makes him cry! Beneath That perfume and makeup, you're just a baby in disguise!"_

He was looking at me in surprised, but waiting to see what would happen next, in interest.

"_Get out of here! Before you have the tie, to change your mind! Cause I'm afraid you've gone too far…"_

Peach, I noticed was looking slightly dazed now. I continued to the chorus, and took a breath to end the song.

"_Young boy! You're out of your mind! You're love for me is way out of line, better run boy, you're much too young boy!"_

I continued on with the chorus until the very end of the song.

Pulling my hands to his shoulders, telling him

"Ness, do you get the message I'm giving you?"

He looked as if he was short of breath

"Yes"

I gave a sigh of relief, but my feeding quickly ended as he continued on

"I'm very young and beautiful, and it's hard for you to stand close to me!"

My head came down in defeat. I looked to peach," Is that the message you got too?" looking to her for help was a defeat though as she only said

"You're a really great performer," In a slightly breathless tone.

I realized that my plan had not worked, well according to plan obviously.

XX AN XX

Well I really liked glee, and I absolutely fell in love with this pairing, as soon as I saw Fanart of it!

So if you please, no flames or "is this a joke?" comments, because they are absolutely pointless, and a waste of space.

Hope you liked this weird story ^3^


End file.
